


Smile for me

by lemonhopia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Camboy!Hyunjin, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: Camboy Hyunjin gets his boyfriend to join his live streams.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	Smile for me

_ : so needy tonight baby? _

_ : our prince is so pretty looking so desperate _

_ : wishing it was my cock in you baby _

Hyunjiin wasn't talking much during tonight's stream like usual. He's always such a tease, sweet voice dripping honey as he utters such dirty words and sinful sounds for his viewers. But tonight he seemed too consumed, too needy, his usual slow and agonizing teasing replaced in favor of desperately clawing away at his clothes and stroking his cock with his jeans and underwear pulled down to his knees, revealing the plug he put in earlier. His shirt was lifted up to his chest while his other hand played with his nipples, legs dangling off the edge of the bed where he was seated earlier. 

He  _ was _ needy. He  _ was _ desperate. Seungmin was gonna be out late so he had to do this stream alone and it drove him crazy to no end. He thought of the younger's hands wrapped around his cock, how those long and delicate fingers knew exactly where to touch, knew how stretch his hole just right to get him ready.

A particularly loud moan ripped out from Hyunjin's throat that had his viewers going wild instantly. Then there's the  _ ding _ sound of a large tip being given, and another, and another. He focused his hand on massaging his leaking tip, not even needing lube anymore from how much pre-cum he was dripping, and just a few more flicks of his wrist he was shooting on his stomach, thick ribbons of cum staining his milky skin. 

Just as Hyunjin was milking his cock of the last drops, the door opened with Seungmin walking into the room, a grin already fixed on his face. Knowing his boyfriend loved it, Hyunjin traced the trail of cum on his belly with a finger, bringing it to his mouth and sucking happily while sitting up so the camera can get a better angle of his plush lips dripping with cum.

This is a view Seungmin will never get tired of. Just seeing his boyfriend look at the camera so seductively keeps his eyes constantly switching from the screen to the mouth-watering sight in front of him and gets him straining hard against his sweatpants. Gotta stay professional though, since he's just part of the behind-the-scenes. Even if he wants nothing more than to fuck his boy into the mattress and make him a moaning and screaming mess under him.

Hyunjin has been a camboy even before they met and has been open with him from the start. Seungmin was very much into it, honestly, so much that he offered to help Hyunjin fix his camera setup and watch him film all his streams. He loved watching Hyunjin's eyes glaze over in pleasure, pretty lips hanging open and letting out the most beautiful sounds, knowing his boy is touching himself to the thought of him.

Well, more like to the sight of him now. Seungmin always sits right behind the camera. Prime viewing spot, even better than Hyunjin's top patrons.

Oh, if only they knew who Hyunjin's moans were for.

As soon as Hyunjin waved goodbye to the camera with a giggle and turned it off, Seungmin made his way towards the bed.

"Had fun, baby?" Seungmin's voice is too soft for someone who just watched his boy jerk off to the sight of him. 

Hyunjin gave him a pout. "Not as fun as with you," Gently, Seungmin tilted Hyunjin's chin up, admiring his cum-stained lips and flushed face. 

"Cute… So pretty… My good boy," He pressed soft kisses all over Hyunjin's face, ending in his lips and licking off the cum dripping from the sides of his mouth. Hyunjin's mouth was watering again with Seungmin towering over him, bulge right in front of his face. "They can watch you all they want but only I can have you like this,"

"Want… Please…" There's no way Hyunjin can last so long without wanting Seungmin's cock in his mouth especially with it being so close to his face. He immediately pulled Seungmin by the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging on the elastic and undoing the drawstrings.

"You're saying please but you're already digging in," Seungmin chuckled at how eager his boy is to have a taste of him. Well, it's not like he can deny his baby anything. Nothing that cute little pout can't do. Hyunjin has always been so spoiled by him, and for good reason. With a triumphant smile, Hyunjin freed the cock in front of him, hungrily watching it spring free and slap against Seungmin's stomach.

Seungmin fought the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back in pleasure as Hyunjin swirled his tongue on his tip. He wanted to watch and savor every second of it. Hyunjin just looked so beautiful with his swollen lips wrapped around his cock, fitting so perfectly like it was made to be there.

"You're so beautiful with your lips on my cock, baby," 

"I know," He pulled off briefly just to smile smugly at Seungmin, then went back to sucking even harder, taking all of Seungmin's length in one go.

"F-fuck- So fucking good-" It wasn't long before Seungmin was involuntarily thrusting his hips into the taller boy's mouth, making him choke. He loved seeing Hyunjin with tears pricking his eyes while gagging on his cock but still so eager to please. "Your fans can only wish to see you like this, hmm?"

The mental image of sucking his favorite dick on camera fueled Hyunjin even more. He was hard again, leaking pre-cum onto the sheets as he rutted against the mattress, his moans sending vibrations to Seungmin's cock. His scalp stung from where Seungmin was gripping his hair but he loved it, feeling the thrusts into his mouth get sloppier and weaker, before finally stopping as Seungmin cums down his throat with a loud grunt.

Seungmin gently tapped the side of Hyunjin's cheek, letting go of his hair. "Show," He let his jaw hang open and stuck out his tongue, cum pooled in the middle, taking extra care not to spill. "Swallow," Like the good boy he is, Hyunjin swallowed every drop. 

Seungmin thanked him with a kiss. He kissed him deeply, not caring that his own taste was lingering on his boy's mouth.

"You know… I wish we got that on camera," Hyunjin giggled as he laid back down on the bed, with Seungmin wrapping his arms around him.

"You'll really do anything to get me on one of your streams, won't you?"

"Why not?"

"Hmm… I guess I don't mind sharing you a bit,"

"I'll be sharing you too, you know, want everyone to know who's making me feel this good,"   
It wasn't his first time asking, but it was the first time he's getting a more favorable response. Hyunjin had no idea how it would work out, considering Seungmin was very reserved around other people, even getting all giggly and shy, but he knew his boyfriend would love it when he gets comfortable enough. He would be  _ so good  _ at it when he gets comfortable enough. While Hyunjin thrived on praise and attention, Seungmin took pride in his power and control.

"Baby, you'll need to do more than that to convince me," He didn't expect Seungmin to take his phone out and open the camera app, thumb lingering over the "Record" button as he parted Hyunjin's legs. "Show me how pretty you are while I fuck you, and I might just say yes."


End file.
